Campamento
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Manny sacó buenas calificaciones este año y su papá le tiene una sorpresa, ¿qué aventuras vivirá? un poco de MxF, un plan malvado, una maldición azteca y muchos, pero muchos castigos! CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Examenes

Hola a todos!! Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi primer fic (¡Mi primer fic! ¡wow! Hasta yo misma me impresiono que pude escribir una historia, aunque no este terminada…) de El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, titulado "Campamento". Espero que les guste y que no se aburran. xD

(Como veo que muchos lo ponen yo también lo pongo): Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 1: Exámenes

_Un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia…_

_En la secundaria Leone era tiempo de exámenes, por desgracia…_

-Niños como saben la próxima semana tendremos un examen, este es uno de los exámenes más importantes, ya que de este depende la mayor pate de la calificación final- decía la señorita Lupita a los estudiantes quienes no ponían mucha atención, mucho menos Manny y Frida que en esos momentos estaba haciendo un plan para escabullirse y salir temprano de la escuela.

-¡Ya se! que tal si….-decía Frida pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por la srita. Lupita.

-Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez me gustaría que pusieran un poco mas de atención ya que ustedes son de los alumnos que mas materias llevan reprobadas y si no pasan este examen tendrán que ir a… ¡la escuela de verano!

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo…

_Esa tarde en casa de los Rivera_

-Frida, no podemos reprobar este examen por que si lo reprobamos iremos a la escuela de verano y si vamos a la escuela de verano…

-No podremos ir a la gran inauguración de la "montaña rusa del dolor"…

-¡Es verdad! pero… ¿por que le pondría ese nombre?- le dijo Manny a su amiga

- No tengo idea…

- Si pero…. aaay no tenemos tiempo para pensar en nombres dudosos ¡tenemos que estudiar!

- ¡Siiiii! pero… ¿tu sabes como se estudia?

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea… ya se le pediremos ayuda a mamá. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca

- ¿A la biblioteca? pero… ¿que es ese lugar?

_Ya en la biblioteca…_

-Hola mijo ¿que haces por aquí?- dijo María a Manny en cuanto lo vio entrar a la biblioteca

- Hola mamá… aaa… este…

-¿Qué pasa mijo?

-Es que Frida y yo necesitamos que nos ayudes a estudiar para un examen por que si lo reprobamos iremos a la escuela de verano y si vamos a la escuela de verano… no quiero ni imaginarme…

- Pero mijo, estudiar es muy fácil, claro, si te empeñas en hacerlo…

- Woow ¿Qué es este lugar? Tienen muchos libros- decía Frida asombrada ya que jamás había visto una biblioteca

-Va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí… esta bien los ayudare a estudiar… - dijo María un tanto insegura- pero van a tener que venir aquí todos los días después de las clases

-Noooooo

- Y nada de videojuegos

-Noooooo

- Ni de travesuras

- Noooooo

-Lo siento niños, pero si quieren pasar el examen tendrán que dejar eso es solo por una semana…

-Solo por una semana- dijo Manny

-Espero que valga la pena- respondió Frida.

_Y así pasó la semana, todos los días después de clases Manny y Frida iban a la biblioteca a estudiar con María quien hacia todo lo posible porque se les quedara algo grabado…_

-Entonces la formula general para resolver ecuaciones es…

-aaaa…. Este… no me digas… yo se la respuesta!... es….

- Manny si quieres pasar este examen tienes que concentrarte. Y tu Frida ¿sabes la respuesta?

- No tengo ni idea

- Hay no!!- decía María un tanto molesta por que no lograba que Manny o Frida pusieran atención- Niños tienen que esforzarse. ¡El examen es mañana!

-¡mañana?!

- ay nooo. Tenemos que estudiar

_Esa tarde Manny y Frida se quedaron estudiando con María hasta que dieron las 10:00 pm_

-¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?- pregunto Frida

- Ya son las 10 de la noche- dijo María

- ¿Las 10? ¿Tan rápido? Ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, nos vemos en la escuela Manny, hasta mañana señora- es lo último que dijo Frida ya que salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

- Bueno mamá yo también me tengo que ir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y ya sabes…

- Esta bien mijo que descanses…

_Al día siguiente_

-¡Examen!- fue lo primero que dijo la señorita Lupita al entrar al salón de clases. Todos los niños corrían a sus asientos al igual que Manny y Frida…

_Manny y Frida fueron de los primeros en terminar el examen, estaban algo nerviosos pues no sabrían que calificación sacaron hasta el día siguiente…_

-¡No puedo soportar el no saber cuanto saque en el examen!- dijo Manny un tanto molesto

- ¡Ni yooo!- dijo Frida casi llorando por la incertidumbre que tenían

- Ni modo tendremos que esperar hasta mañana…

_Otra vez… Al día siguiente…_

-Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez…- llamó la señorita Lupita

-¿ssss...iii?- dijeron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo un poco asustados…

-Les tengo que decir… ¡Felicidades! Ambos sacaron la calificación mas alta, veo que si se esforzaron… muy bien hecho esto aumento su calificación final y por lo tanto ya no tendrán que ir a la escuela de verano…

- ¡Siii! ¡Ajua!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo- adiós escuela de verano…

_Esa tarde en casa de los Rivera, Rodolfo tenía una sorpresa para Manny…_

- Mijo, como vi que te esforzaste en este examen te tengo una sorpresa…

-¡Una boda!- grito Frida emocionada

- No- dijo Rodolfo- por desgracia… la sorpresa es que…-continuo Rodolfo pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Frida, era su papá que le llamaba…

-Hola papá!!- contesto Frida

_-Mija ven a casa, te tengo una sorpresa_

- ¿Una sorpresa?- dijo Frida un tanto confundida ¿pues que seria esa sorpresa?- esta bien ya voy para allá- Frida colgó su celular

-También te van a dar una sorpresa…- pregunto Manny a Frida

-Eso creo… espero que sea un churro, pero que extraño a ambos nos darán una sorpresa

_Frida tenía razón, algo extraño estaba pasando…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic.

Espero que no se hayan aburrido… jeje... Si se aburren me lo dicen… (o escriben)… ok? Por que eso significa que no más no sirvo para escribir y no seguiré la historia… y eso seria bueno… para todos… incluso para mi… xD

Disculpen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía…

Se aceptan: Reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, opiniones, o lo que quieran poner… de todo…

xD


	2. La sorpresa

Hola a todos!! Como están??, Espero que bien :) Nuevamente aquí ando, como vi/lei que si les gusto el primer capitulo, decidí continuarlo, aunque reconozco que tengo que mejorarlos.

Disculpen si me tarde en escribir este capitulo, es una historia larga: es que resulta que uno de mis compañeros de clase me paso unos archivos a mi memoria y estaba infectados y tuve que formatearla (por un tonto virus, por no decir/escribir otra palabra) y allí (en la memoria) traía unas ideas para los siguientes capítulos, y mi tarea de la escuela, entonces tuve que volver a hacer el trabajo y me tarde por que eran unas tablas de Excel, y pues por eso he andado un poco ocupada en la escuela, y pues no había podido escribir y muy apenas he podido subir videos (en YouTube para los que no saben), he tenido muchas presiones, y también como de repente se me va la onda, y por falta de ideas e inspiración, todo eso mezclado… por eso estoy como estoy…en fin… ya aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de "Campamento"…

Gracias por los Reviews y por los consejos que me han dado

(Para evitarme problemas…) Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, fue creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Bueno después de tanto rollo aburrido, aquí va el segundo capitulo, ¡espero que les guste!

"_**CAMPAMENTO"**_

Capitulo 2: La sorpresa

_Lo que decía Frida era cierto, algo andaba mal… _

-Bueno Manny -continuo Rodolfo mirando a su hijo de una manera seria…- la sorpresa es que… - a Manny le empezó a latir el corazón muy rápido ya que estaba ansioso de saber cual era la sorpresa…pero se llevara una gran decepción…-¡iras a un campamento de verano!

- ¿A un campamento de verano?- Manny no sabia que hacer, no sabia si estar feliz, triste, enojado, no sabia si llorar o reír estaba totalmente confundido….

- Si a un campamento de… ¡héroes!- dijo Rodolfo dando un salto de felicidad pues quería que su hijo fuera algún día un gran superhéroe como el y no un malvado supervillano como su abuelo y con ese campamento iba a lograrlo o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Noooo- interrumpió Ganpapi - ¡ningún nieto mío ira a un campamento de verano ni siquiera de héroes!-dijo todo esto con un gran enojo pues a diferencia de Rodolfo, el quería que Manny fuera un supervillano como el no un superhéroe como su hijo.

- Pero papá…- dijo Manny tratando de explicarle a su papá que no quería ir a ese campamento pues tanto el como Frida ya habían comprado boletos para la inauguración de "la montaña rusa del dolor" y no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo.

- Mijo creo que se lo que quieres decirme…-dijo Rodolfo con una mirada seria, Manny sintió un poco de temor pues quizá su padre sabia lo de los planes que tenia, y sabia también que lo iba a decepcionar si no iba a ese campamento.

- ¿A si?- le pregunto Manny a su papá con un poco de temor y algo confundido aun…

- Si, me quieres dar las gracias por este regalo, es muy especial- lo dijo Rodolfo muy feliz y continuó de manera seria- lo digo en serio no sabes cuanto gaste para conseguir que entraras…

- ¿Y cuando me voy?-dijo Manny un poco preocupado, enojado y todavía confundido pues la verdad el no quería ir a ese campamento pero al ver la reacción y el comentario de su padre prefirió ir aunque sabia que Frida no le iba a perdonar que no fueran a la "montaña rusa del dolor"

Rodolfo lo miro de manera seria pero feliz y tranquila y después contesto con una sola palabra:- Mañana

-¿Mañana?- Manny estaba todavía mas confundido, más que cuando salía de alguna clase de matemáticas o de historia, esas clases aburridas que dejan a uno muy confundido…

_Mientras tanto es casa de los Suárez…_

-Mija te tengo un regalo-Le dijo su padre mientras Frida se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Un regalo?-dijo Frida casi a si misma de un poco extrañada y confundida pues su padre rara vez le daba un regalo, pero eso no le importo y después siguió hablando de manera tranquila, alegre y entusiasmada-¡sopes! ¿Que será? ¿Es un churro?

- Este… no,-dijo Emiliano un poco preocupado por la obsesión de su hija por los churros pero por ahora eso no le importo y continuó hablando- vi tu gran esfuerzo este examen y como quisiera que algún día fueras una policía igual que yo entonces… ¡iras a un campamento de héroes! o heroínas en tu caso…

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ser una heroína con ser una policía?-Frida estaba igual que Manny, no sabia que hacer ni que decir…

- Los policías son héroes y por lo tanto las policías son heroínas…-dijo su padre pues el quería que su hija fuera algún día una policía igual que el y no una cantante ya que no le agradaba mucho que estuviera en una banda llamada "Los Sombreros Atómicos"…

-Aaaa…este-dijo con un tono nervioso al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón donde estaba- tengo que ir a hacer algo que es en otro lugar que no es aquí… jeje- Frida salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigía rápidamente al edificio llamado "Casa del Macho" pues allí vive su mejor amigo Manny.

_Frida caminaba muy deprisa aunque ya era de noche y no veía muy bien, lo único que quería era llegar a casa de Manny para decirle que no podría ir a la inauguración de la nueva montaña rusa aunque también sabia que Manny se iba a enojar con ella si no iban juntos, cuando se tropezó con alguien_…

-¡Oye! ¡Ten mas cuidado! ¿Qué no ves que llevo prisa?- dijo Frida mientras se levantaba adolorida por el golpe y el susto que se llevo, estaba a punto de darle un golpe a esa persona para que aprendiera, según ella, a no meterse en su camino, cuando gracias a la luz de la luna, logro ver a esa persona…

-¿Manny?-Frida ahora estaba un poco avergonzada-Discúlpame no quería hacerte daño…-Es que yo…- estaba apunto de decirle todo cuando Manny la interrumpió

-¡Iré a una campamento de verano! ¡Para héroes! ¡Pero yo no quiero ir! Iba a decírtelo, salí corriendo de mi casa, esa era la sorpresa que mamá y papá me tenían, yo pensé que solo papá quería que fuera pero llamé a mamá y dijo que tenía que ir-Manny dijo todo de golpe pues no quería que Frida se enojara

Frida simplemente empezó a reír a lo que Manny solo alzo una ceja algo extrañado pues esa no era la reacción que esperaba de parte de su amiga…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Manny a Frida ya que veía que seguía riendo como si se tratara de un chiste…

-Es que…-Frida no podía dejar de reír pero intento hacerlo para explicarle a su amigo su comportamiento, al fin pudo dejar de reír aunque le faltaba el aire pero continuó- Manny, ¡yo también iré a ese tonto campamento de héroes o como dijo mi papa: para heroínas!

_Los dos niños simplemente empezaron a reír pues era una gran coincidencia de hecho era mas que eso, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera le dieron importancia… _

-Bueno creo que me iré a casa- dijo Frida a Manny

-Si yo igual, ya es tarde y me parece que el cielo se esta nublando…-dijo Manny a Frida mientras miraba el cielo pues, aunque ya era de noche, no se veían las estrellas y solo algunas nubes y se sentía un viento un poco frío…

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Frida mientras le sonreía a Manny y se alejaba de allí.

_Manny por su parte se regreso a su casa, ahora estaba feliz pues ahora no iba a estar solo, iba a estar con su mejor amiga a esa persona que la quería mucho quizá más que una simple amiga…_

_De repente en la oscuridad de la noche se escucho una risa un poco malvada y una voz profunda y grave…_

-Sabia que ese tonto White Pantera no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de llevar a su hijo a un campamento de "héroes"… quizá del cual ya no regrese… al fin podré vengarme de El Tigre por lo que la humillación que sufrí hace tanto tiempo…pero ahora las cosas cambiaran…aunque necesito un poco de ayuda…

_La risa siguió con mas intensidad, mientras caía un rayo que iluminaba todo el lugar, se podía ver que el lugar de donde provenía esta voz venia de un granero abandonado que estaba en una colina, cuando de repente sopló con más fuerza el viento, cada vez mas frío y una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer… _

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.

¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que no se hayan aburrido… jeje…ya saben si se aburren me dicen/escriben oK? No me voy a enojar. Estoy tratando de mejorar mis historias, así que me lo tienen que decir/escribir.

En el siguiente capitulo ya las cosas se ponen un tanto diferentes, mas complicadas… Ya lo verán/leerán y sabrán a lo que me refiero… Quizá ya algunos se imaginen a que villano me refiero pero lo verán/leerán hasta en el siguiente capitulo…

Por ahora los dejo en suspenso…

Disculpen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.

Ya saben se aceptan: Reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, opiniones, o lo que quieran poner… de todo…

Se cuidan todos ok?

Bueno como dicen por allí: Nos vemos/leemos

xD

P.D. Como últimamente ando falta de inspiración, me pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos, se los agradeceré mucho…


	3. Complices

Buenos días, tardes o noches!! (depende a que hora estén leyendo esto… jeje) aquí ando de nuevo, por fin, trayendo el tercer capitulo de "Campamento", gracias por su paciencia xD .Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado, los consejos y las ideas.

Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Espero que lo disfruten!

"_**CAMPAMENTO"**_

Capitulo 3: Cómplices

- Voy a necesitar a un cómplice que me ayude a derrotar a El Tigre, alguien que lo odie tanto como yo, pero ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?- se preguntaba a si mismo Sergio, mejor conocido como Sr. Siniestro, la verdad, esta era un pregunta algo tonta, pues tanto El Tigre como el resto de la familia Rivera tenia muchos enemigos…

-Mmm… quien podrá ser- seguía hablando con si mismo cuando escucho una voz conocida

-Nosotros podríamos ayudarte – Al oír esto Sergio se dio la vuelta y frente a el estaba La Cuervo y Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- Y ¿por que querrían ayudarme?- decía Sergio, algo confundido pues el pensaba en un cómplice un poco mas poderoso como Sartana de los muertos, no en un par de niños, igual que el…

- Sergio, sabes que eres mi amigo y que te ayudare en todo, sobre todo si se trata de venganza y sobre todo, contra El Tigre

- Pues… si eres mi amigo Diego, pero tú Zoe, ¿por que quieres ayudarme?

- Lo único que quiero es… VENGANZA!! contra El Tigre y sobre todo contra esa patética niña Frida Suarez!!- Zoe dijo todo esto con mucho odio y rencor, se veía sumamente enojada, nunca antes la habían visto así, y Sergio sabía que Zoe haría todo lo posible por vengarse de El Tigre, así que la acepto en su plan de venganza…

- Esta bien, solo con una condición: cuando capturemos a El Tigre, déjenmelo a mí…, pagara por todo lo que me ha hecho de una manera que no se imagina… - La Cuervo y Dr. Chipotle Jr. simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, en señal de que estaban de acuerdo…

Los tres simplemente empezaron a reír de una forma malévola…, hasta que La Cuervo dijo algo que los empezó a preocupar…

- Pero… ¿ya tiene algún plan?... no me digas que simplemente planeabas atacarlo y ya…

- Pues no, bueno si, jeje…- estaba un poco nervioso pues no había tenido tiempo de elaborar un plan, lo único que tenía es que El Tigre estaría indefenso, es ese campamento…

-Lo sabia, los hombres no pueden hacer NADA- lo dijo con aires de superioridad, ya que Zoe es un poco feminista…-¿Y… dónde piensas atacar a El Tigre?

- Pues ya había empezado con este plan, primero hipnoticé a los padres de La Ciudad Milagro, para que sus hijos asistan a este inútil campamento, con el pretexto de educar bien a sus hijos y bla, bla, bla…, el punto es que son muchos niños, entre ellos ese coyote infestado de pulgas de El Tigre.

- Bueno, déjenmelo todo a mi…

-Y que es lo que harás??

-Eso lo verán…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo. Espero que no se hayan aburrido P Disculpen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.

Mil gracias a **Ghost Steve** por darme algunas ideas, me fueron muy útiles :D

Y bueno, ya saben espero rewievs.

Se cuidan todos, y se portan bien… o no! Nos vemos!!


	4. ¿Bienvenidos?

Hola!! Aquí trayendo el cuarto capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus rewievs.

El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

***

"_**CAMPAMENTO"**_

Capitulo 4: ¿Bienvenidos?

Mañana fría en la Ciudad Milagro, las calles aun se veían húmedas debido a lluvia de la noche anterior, la gente se mantenía al tanto de que los carros no pasaran a sus lados y les dieran una mojada, y una que otra persona precavida llevaba su paraguas, pues en el cielo se podían ver algunas nubes grises…

-¡Qué amables fueron los promotores del campamento al enviar un autobús sólo para recoger a los niños!- le decía Rodolfo a su hijo, aunque este estaba un poco indiferente, y con razón, tenia que ir a ese campamento en contra de su voluntad aunque lo único que lo alegraba era el hecho de pensar que no iba a estar solo, si no con su mejor amiga…

- A si, muy amables, pero ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban los promotores del campamento?

- Mmm… me parece que uno se llamaba Sergio Martínez

Manny empezó a sospechar algo, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero creyó que estaba pensando tonterías, así que no le dio mucha importancia…

-¡Llego el autobús! Mijo que tengas buen viaje, y recuerda ¡pórtate bien!

-Si papá lo hare, adiós papá, adiós Granpapi

-Noooo!! mi nieto ¿¿por que?? ¿¿por que??- se lamentaba Granpapi, pues el desde un principio se había opuesto a que su nieto asistiera a ese campamento, pero Rodolfo y María ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, (por primera vez desde su divorcio) de que Manny fuera a ese campamento…

El autobús se veía un poco viejo pero aun en buen estado, los asientos aunque se veian maltratados estaban algo cómodos…

Manny se dirigió hacia la última fila esperando encontrarse a esa persona especial y efectivamente allí estaba Frida, apartando el lugar junto a ella para su amigo.

-¡Hola Frida!-saludo Manny-¿Lista para arruinar nuestras vacaciones?

-¡Hola! jejeje creo que nuestras vacaciones ya se habían arruinado jejeje

Manny se sentó a lado de su amiga, los dos estaban muy cerca, lo cual los hizo sonrojar un poco…

El camino hacia el campamento duro aproximadamente una hora ya que el lugar se encontraba a fueras de la Ciudad Milagro, pero para Manny y Frida, el tiempo se fue volando, ya que, a diferencia del resto de niños, se la pasaron platicando de las travesuras que podían hacer regresando del campamento, pero algo que sorprendió mucho a Frida fue que ahora Manny la miraba con otros ojos, con la misma mirada que una vez vio a La Cuervo…

Por fin llegaron al campamento, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa, pues era muy diferente a como se habían imaginado…

-¡Bienvenidos al campamento!- una voz extraña y tenebrosa invadió de miedo a la mayoría de chicos que ahora se bajaban de autobús, con excepción, claro de nuestros protagonistas, Manny y Frida - Soy la señorita Laura López y yo seré la encargada de cuidar a las niñas… -

El aspecto de la señorita Laura López no era muy agradable, pues parecía una bruja, algo que asusto mucho a Frida…

El otro instructor (o como se diga), Sergio Martínez, seria el encargado de cuidar a los niños, asi que empezaron a separar a los niños de las niñas, Manny y Frida no querían separarse, a donde iba uno, iba el otro… Pero las reglas, son las reglas, y ni modo, se tenían que acatar en contra de su voluntad…

Ya en su "territorio", el grupo de los niños, que era bastante numeroso, ahora se conocían entre si, muchos se impresionaban de que El Tigre estuviese allí, pero no Alejandro Vázquez, excompañero de escuela de Manny y tambien antiguo rival tanto en muchas cosas, incluido, el amor…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar Rivera…

- Ja ja ja, mira como tiempo- Manny estaba con un tono burlesco

- No se por que te encuentras aquí, si tu no eres ni nunca podras ser un verdadero héroe

- ¿De que estas hablando?, yo si soy un héroe, bueno o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces jejeje

- Pero por favor!! a estas alturas ya te habrias decidido si ser héroe o villano!! ya llevas muchos tiempo con ese estúpido cinturón!!

- Oye, oye!! nadie me habla asi! Esa decisión es muy difícil!- Manny ahora si estaba enojado, y estaba apunto de tranformarse en El Tigre, pero lo que siguió diciendo Alejandro lo haría pensar

- Pero por favor!! Si hasta tu amiguita decidió se una heroína justo cuando uso tu cinturón!!

Aquellas palabras sí que le calaron a Manny,

"_Es cierto, yo nunca podre ser un héroe de verdad, nunca podre decidirme, lo mejor seria… renunciar a esto" _eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Manny en esos mimentos…

Aquel campamento si que seria largo…

**

Y hasta aquí este capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Lo termine de escribir hace rato, como siempre, aun no termino mi tarea jejeje

Emm, otra vez necesito que me ayuden, ¿Cómo se llama la persona que dirige un capamento?, en estos momentos se me olvio T.T

Como ya escribí al principio, muchas gracias por sus rewieves! me han animado a seguir intentando escribir! =D y mil disculpas si no leo sus fics, lo que pasa es que a veces si las leo, pero no dejo rewievs, o si llego a dejar 2 rewievs, es por que se me va la onda y olvido que ese fic ya lo lei, últimamente he andado media rara, pero creo que ya es normal en mi jejeje.

Pues se cuidan y ya saben espero Rewievs, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas y destructivas XD, opiniones, o lo que quieran escribir.


	5. Dia 2 parte 1

Hola! por fin capitulo 5!! ya era justo que se me ocurriera algo XD

_Disclaimer: __**El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera **__creado por __**Sandra Equihua **__y __**Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 5: Día 2, parte I: Castigos

Manny aun seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Alejandro, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, hundido en sus pensamientos y por que, para colmo, lo habían puesto como compañero de Alejandro, así que este aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para molestarlo. Incluso en todo momento trataba de dejarlo en ridículo, como lo había demostrado el día anterior

_FLASHBACK_

La primera actividad que los obligaron a hacer, era levantar una tienda de campaña, lo cual a Manny se le dificulto mucho, no tenia mucha experiencia en campismo, y nunca antes en su vida había levantado una tienda para acampar, claro, al ver eso Alejandro hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, burlarse de Manny.

- ¡Por favor Rivera! ¿Aun no has podido levantar tu tienda? ¡Si es tan fácil! ¿O será que eres un inútil?- en mirada se podía observar muchos sentimientos, odio, superioridad, deseo de venganza…

Todos en el campamento se quedaron atónitos, sabían que habría una pelea, todos esperaban ver que Manny girara su hebilla para convertirse en El Tigre, e incluso algunos, algunos ambiciosos empezaron a hacer apuestas, algunos apoyando a Manny y otros a Alejandro.

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, Manny solo se quedo en silencio, simplemente termino lo que estaba haciendo (mal, pero lo termino), y se metió en la tienda y no salió para nada.

Nadie podía creer la escena que estaba pasando, un Rivera jamás antes había reaccionado de esa forma, pues cuando a alguno le llamaban cobarde, inútil o cosas así, rápidamente hacia lo necesario para limpiar su apellido...

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Poco a poco los rayos de luz se veían con más intensidad, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, muy bueno para unos, pero seria un día desastroso para Manny...

Pero ya hemos hablado de Manny y... Frida? Pues a Frida no le había ido tan mal, le toco de compañera una chica que había visto en un par de ocasiones en la escuela, se llamaba Tania Guerrero, buena estudiante, aplicada, buena amiga, lo único malo que tenia es que estaba locamente enamorada de Manny, era de suponerse que esto incomodara a Frida, pues Tania se la pasaba solo preguntándole los gustos de Manny, como consiguió la hebilla de El Tigre, la historia de su familia y otras cosas.

_Volviendo con Manny…._

Aunque Manny estaba molesto por que su compañero no lo deja en paz un solo momento, también encontró buenos amigos, por ejemplo un niño de 12 años llamado Juan Reyes pero le decían Juanito, este era un "superhéroe" llamado El Gato.

Cuando por fin amaneció, apareció el dirigente de los niños, Sergio Martínez, despertando a todos, pero no de una buena manera

- ¡Muy bien mocosos, ya es hora de que se levanten!

De igual manera se comporto la dirigente de las niñas, Laura López

- ¡Chiquillas es hora de levantarse! ¡No tengo su tiempo! ¡Así que dense prisa!– todas la niñas empezaron a levantarse aun con los ojos cerrados, excepto Frida, estaba profundamente dormida, la dirigente noto lo que había pasado, se paro afuera de la tienda y con una voz fuerte dijo-

- ¡Señorita! ¡me parece que ya es hora que se levante! ¿no lo cree?

Frida rápidamente se levanto del susto y salió afuera de la tienda, aun con su pijama puesta y se aterro aun más al ver a Laura interrogándola

- Tu nombre

- Fri-Frida Suarez- la niña estaba completamente aterrada que no podía decir bien alguna palabra

- Ah, Frida Suarez, la hija del jefe de la policía Suárez ¿no?

- Ssi, e el es mi-mi papa

-No me importa de quien seas hija, aun si fueras hija del presidente municipal Rodríguez, no tendrás el privilegio que levantarte mas tarde que tus compañeras

-Pe-peroo

- Y que ni se te ocurra contestarme ¿quedo claro?, y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, pero te estaré observando Suarez- dicho esto se alejo, las demás niñas quedaron asombradas, Frida había sobrevivido al ataque de la dirigente y había salido bien.

Ya habiéndose levantado todos los niños, se reunieron para desayunar, todos vestidos con un uniforme que parecía de "niño explorador", a todos les señalaron cual seria su lugar, pero a Manny, Frida y otros niños los sentaron en una mesa apartada de los demás, la mesa de los "indisciplinados".

-Frida ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto el moreno a su amiga al verla sentada en la "mesa especial"

- A pues estoy aquí por que esta mesa me pareció agradable – contesto la peliazul de forma sarcástica, pero sonriente al ver a su amigo de nuevo. – Me levante tarde hoy y por eso estoy aquí ¿y tu que hiciste?

- Pues no pude levantar la tienda de campaña, pero no quiero hablar de eso – Manny bajo la mirada un poco triste, Frida comprendió rápidamente, y solo lo abrazo, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar muchísimo, y sorprendió a los demás niños, que solo se quedaron mirando de forma maliciosa y burlona

- Uy uy uy, ¿a poco es tu novia? – pregunto burlonamente uno de los niños

- **¡NOOO! –** gritaron al mismo tiempo que se separaban, muy sonrojados

- Ella es mi mejor amiga – dijo el moreno muy sonrojado

- Aja si como digas jejejeje- Siguieron las risitas de los demás compañeros que estaban en la mesa de los castigados.

Mientras comían Manny volteaba a ver a Frida y Frida hacia lo mismo. Pero todos continuaban callados, hasta que uno de los niños llamado Tomas Castillo rompió el hielo y empezó a hablar

- ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la leyenda de La Pirámide Dorada?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, pero tan solo el nombre capto la atención de Manny y Frida…

_**CONTINUARA**_

***

Ya aquí se acabo este capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews y por ayudarme n_n a recordar como se le llama a la persona que dirige un campamento (lo dejare como dirigente), y por su gran gran pero gran paciencia, la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán O_O

_NOTA: El nombre de Juanito "El Gato" fue creado por una de mis mejores amigas, que prefieren que le llamen *PityRija* C:_

Se cuidan sip? y nos vemos/leemos ^^

_**~ LTDJ/LPP/RDJS***_


	6. Dia 2 parte 2

_Hola! ya les traigo el sexto capitulo ¡disfrútenlo!_

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 6: Día 2, parte II: Una pirámide, un escuintle y un castigo

_La leyenda de la pirámide dorada,_ el tan solo escuchar el nombre capto la atención de todos los niños reunidos allí, aunque la mayoría de ellos no le gustaba la historia del mundo prehispánico, pero eso si les había interesado.

- Cuenta la leyenda – continúo Tomas – que a fueras de la Ciudad Milagro en un lugar deshabitado se encuentra una gran pirámide, una enorme, se dice que es de tamaño mayor que la Pirámide del Sol y…

- ¿Donde esta la Pirámide del Sol? – interrumpió un niño que aparentemente nunca presto atención en clase de historia

- ¡AAy! tenias que ser tu – contesto otro niño algo molesto – la Pirámide del Sol se encuentra en Teotihuacán, cerca de la Ciudad de México ¡¿Quedo claro?! – el niño solo asintió con la cabeza y así pudo seguir hablando Tomas

- ¡Ya! ¡No interrumpan! ¿En que iba? ¡A sí! es de mayor tamaño que la Pirámide del Sol y esta totalmente recubierta de oro – todos se quedaron asombrados de tan solo imaginar en como seria ese lugar – pero lo mejor es que se dice que en su interior se encuentra un gran tesoro, compuesto de oro, jade, cerámica, obsidiana y muchas otras cosas, también dicen que hasta el mismísimo Hernán Cortes estuvo buscando esa gran pirámide pero nunca la encontró, y muchos arqueólogos concuerdan que puede estar cerca de aquí ¿no será fabuloso si encontramos esa pirámide?

Todos los presentes allí empezaron a comentar entre ellos lo maravilloso que seria ver eso, incluso Manny y Frida

- Wow Frida! seria estupendo encontrar esa pirámide ¡y así dominar el mundo muajajajaja! – Manny comenzó a reír de forma maléfica

- Si claro que si Manny – decía Frida al imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer con todo ese valiosísimo tesoro.

- Entonces que Rivera, ¿nos acompañan? – dijo Tomas quien ya había reunido a algunos niños para ir en busca de la pirámide

- ¡Si! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo, emocionados - ¿pero cuando iremos?

- Ahora mismo

- ¿Ya? ¿ahorita?

- ¿Por qué hacer mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?

- Pero ¿y si nos descubren?

- Descuida Rivera, escuche rumores de que todos los dirigentes se iban a reunir, así que eso les tomara mucho tiempo

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Por favor ¿con quien estas hablando? Yo he ido a miles de campamentos, sé como funciona todo. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Van o no?

- ¡Claro que si!

Así que Tomas, Manny, Frida, Juanito, Alejandro, y…

- Emm… oye DJ por que tiene que venir también Alejandro

_- Por que yo soy la narradora y yo digo quien va y quien no_

-Si, lo se pero

_- nada de peros, ya déjame continuar_

- Oye ¿no puedes hacer que Alejandro se caiga en un hoyo o algo asi?

_- _¬¬'_ Manny…_

- Te escuche Rivera ¬¬

- O por lo menos que se mantenga alejado de mi hermosa Frida

- ¿Qué soy que de quien?

_- creo que te escucho_

- No nada, jejej n_n' o si quiera hacer que…

_-__**Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera! me vas a dejar continuar?**_

- Ash ya que, pero te seguiré molestando ¡Juro que lo hare!

_- ¿Qué dijiste?_

- Yo?? nada, nada, tu síguele narrando

_- Mas te vale…_

Así que Tomas, Manny, Frida, Juanito, Alejandro, y otros niños mas emprendieron una caminata, internándose en el bosque y dejando atrás al campamento y a sus demás compañeros.

- Estas han sido las 6 horas mas largas de mi vida

- Pero Frida, solo han pasado 20 minutos

- ¿No podemos descansar 5 minutos? –Frida en verdad estaba agotada

- No, debemos avanzar

- Oye Tomas vamos, muchos están cansados – Alejandro traba de convencer a Tomas, aunque lo único que trataba era de quedar bien con Frida – son solo 5 minutos

- Este bien – suspiro Tomas – 5 minutos para descansar

- Genial! – dijo Frida casi gritando - oye Manny tengo ganas de comer churros

- Pero Frida acabamos de desayunar

- Déjala en paz Rivera – interrumpió Alejandro

- Tú no te metas Vázquez – Manny estaba furioso, ya estaba harto de que fuera compañero de el, y ahora que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba con la chica de sus sueños.

- Frida, muñeca, tu puedes comer las churros que tu quieras, no tienes por que hacerle caso a este imbécil

Frida estaba muy sonrojada, nunca nadie le había dicho un cumplido como "muñeca", a excepción de Manny cuando le trataba de quitar al zombi que se estaba comiendo su cerebro. Manny estaba a punto de estallar

- Deja en paz a Frida ahora! No le hables a mi Frida!!

- Tu Frida??

- SI MI FRIDA!!

Frida ahora si estaba mas sonrojada, nunca antes su amigo la había defendido de esa forma, tanto así que fue retrocediendo poco a poco y sin darse cuenta cayó en un hoyo

- AAAaah!! – el grito fue lo único que se escucho

- Frida!!!!! nooo!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos

Rápidamente corrieron a donde estaba el hoyo

- Lo ves, es tu culpa Rivera

- Mi culpa? es tuya!!

- Dejen de hablar y sáquenme de aquí!

- Ya voy Frida – Manny se transformo en El Tigre para poder bajar.

- Frida ¿te encuentras bien?

- Emm... creo que si… au! solo me raspe la rodilla

- Déjame ver - el moreno se acerco delicadamente para observar la herida y Frida solo se quedo inmóvil, pensando en lo que había dicho su amigo unos instantes antes.

- No es nada grave – le dijo mirando sus hermosos ojos azules y perdiéndose en ellos…

- Frida, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – Alejandro y los demás niños había bajado también, Manny estaba furioso, no iba a permitir que Alejandro volviera coquetear con Frida, estaba a punto de saltar y tomas a Alejandro por el cuello pero fue interrumpido por Juanito

- Miren, allá ¿que es eso? - una pequeña criatura se había asomado

- ¿Que es este lugar? – dijo uno de los niños un poco asustado

- Parece que es un túnel subterráneo – contesto Tomas, alumbrando las paredes con su linterna

- ¿Túnel subterráneo? ¿Y a donde lleva? – pregunto Frida

- Miren allí – Juanito alumbro con su linterna a la pequeña criaturita que los estaba observando atentamente

- Parece un perro

- Pero sin pelo – todos empezaron a preguntarse que clase de animal seria ese

- ¡ughh que asco! parece una rata – Frida estaba asqueada al ver el aspecto del animal

- Es es… un escuintle! – exclamo Manny

- ¿Un qué? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Un escuintle, es un perro pequeño que es originario de México, esta raza es muy extraña por no tener pelo, actualmente esta en peligro de extinción – continuo Manny – pero en la antigüedad, nuestros ancestros los apreciaban mucho, pero también enterraban a sus gobernantes con un escuintle porque creían que el perro los acompañaría y los guiaría en su camino hacia el otro mundo, al Mictlán, o Tierra de la muerte.

- Sopes! no tenia idea de eso – dijo Frida, ahora le simpatizaba un poco mas el perrito

- ¿Y como sabes todo eso Rivera? – pregunto Alejandro, un poco desconfiado, pues no creía nada de eso

- Por que Granpapi siempre me hablaba acerca de esos animales

- ¡Miren! – dijo Juanito- parece que quiere que lo sigamos

- Pues vamos a seguirlo – dijo Tomas y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al escuintle, y a los demás no le quedo mas remedio que también seguirlo.

en el camino Frida observaba al perrito, había olvidado completamente de lo que había pasado, ahora ya se había encariñado con el perrito

- Aww que lindo estas! – decía mientras lo acariciaba – veamos, te pondré… Churro!! – el perrito solo ladro de manera feliz, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con el nombre que le puso Frida

Caminaron alrededor de 40 minutos, algunos ya estaba agotados

- Ya estoy muy cansado

- ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos a llegar?

- Miren el perro se detuvo

El pequeño animal se había detenido y empezó a olfatear por varias partes, y en cierto punto empezó a escarbar haciendo un hoyo y entro en el

- A donde se fue? preguntaban algunos

- Pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí – y asi Tomas siguió a perro, entro en el pequeño agujero, y tras el iban los demás

Cuando por fin lograron entrar todos, el perro los siguió guiando hasta que a lo lejos vieron una luz que aumentaba cada vez mas.

Al llegar a donde provenía la luz se quedaron maravillados al observar que allí se encontraba un hermoso manantial y en medio de el estaba La Pirámide Dorada

- Ajua!!!

-La leyenda es cierta!

- No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado la Pirámide Dorada!!

- Somos ricos!!

Todos estaban impresionados, no podía creer que la leyenda era cierta.

Rápidamente algunos fueron hasta donde se encontraba la pirámide y buscaron alguna puerta o algún pasadizo para poder entrar en ella pero todo era en vano.

- Es inútil!

- Me rindo

- ¿Cómo se abre esta cosa?

Manny se recargo en un muro y accidentalmente movió una piedra que sobresalía, y lentamente se abrió una puerta de enfrente de la pirámide

- A si, ya sabía que así se abría

Todos empezaron a entrar allí e incluso el escuintle, admirando las riquezas que se encontraban dentro. Pero lo que a Tomas le llamo la atención fue una figura de oro que tenia la forma de una serpiente y estaba en pequeño pedestal en el centro.

Lentamente se acerco hacia ella, pero el pequeño perro empezó a ladrar, un poco nervioso, como si quisiera advertirle de algo, pero Tomas ignoro al perro y tomo entre sus manos la figura

- Es… hermosa – fue lo único que pudo decir, parecía que había quedado hipnotizado por la figura que no se dio cuenta que el suelo empezó a sacudirse. Todos empezaron a correr, totalmente en pánico.

- Tomas rápido tenemos que irnos – le gritaba Manny a Tomas, tratando de despertarlo, este reacciono y tiro la figura y rápidamente salieron de allí.

Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían, mientras el lugar poco a poco empezaba a derrumbarse.

Cuando por fin salieron todos estaban agitados, por un lado, felices por que habían comprobado que la leyenda era cierta, pero por otro, estaban tristes pues no habían conseguido nada del tesoro que guardaba ese lugar

Pero Frida solo estaba triste

- Adiós dulce príncipe, nunca te olvidare – una lagrima empezó a asomarse del ojo de Frida ante la perdida de Churro

- Lo siento mucho Frida – Manny trataba de consolar a su amiga

- Pero es que… es mi Churro!! – Frida no paraba de llorar pero de repente se escucho un ladrido

- Churro! – grito Frida al ver al escuintle sano y salvo – Estas vivo!!

- Bueno, pues tenemos que volver al campamento

- Me llevare a Churro – le decía Frida a Manny mientras tomaba al perrito en sus brazos

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – le respondió el moreno

- Ya déjala en paz Rivera – claro, Alejandro quería seguir quedando bien con Frida

En el camino de regreso al campamento, Frida pensaba en lo que había dicho Manny

"Quizás estaba cansado o quizás estaba enojado con Alejandro o quizás fue que hacia mucho calor, creo que si fue eso"

Frida trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica para que su amigo hubiera actuado de esa manera.

Cuando por fin llegaron, trataron de entrar de la manera mas silenciosa, no querían encontrarse con algún dirigente, pero les esperaba otra sorpresa…

- ¿Se puede saber en donde estaban?- todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar la voz de la dirigente Laura - Tu… - Frida estaba aterrada por la forma en que la miraba y la señalaba – ¡ESTAN TODOS CASTIGADOS! ¡Se van directamente a sus lugares! ¡Ya verán lo que les pasara!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

***

_Y hasta aquí se acabo este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n_

_Hace poquito visite Teotihuacán y creo que eso me inspiro en este capitulo ^^ aunque me llamen rara, me encanta la historia del México pre-hispánico jejeje_

- Si eres rara ¬¬

_Tu cállate Manny ¬¬ si soy rara ¿y? ¿Hay algún problema?, además ¿Qué haces tu aquí? _

- Molestándote XD

_¬¬ me lo suponía, pero ya veras el siguiente capitulo como te va ir…_

- O_O ok, ok me callo

_Mucho mejor…_

_Se cuidan mucho, me dejan reviews y se portan bien… o no! Por cierto, lo del escuintle es cierto, si existe ese animal, aunque esta en peligro de extinción, y también los aztecas creían todo eso. Yo quiero un escuintle!!!_

_Un saludo, un beso y un abrazo a todos!_

_**~ LTDJ/LPP/RDJS*SeñoritaRivera*RiveraGirl007* **_


	7. Dia 2 parte 3

_Hola a todos! Después de chorrocientos años, y de vivir muchas desgracias ¬¬ ya les traigo el séptimo capitulo ¡disfrútenlo! Aunque esta bien raro y algo corto, ya que no se me ocurrió algo mejor…_

_Aunque ya lo saben: __**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 7: Día 2, parte III: El Ataque Guacamole

Todos los niños se encontraban reunidos en el patio, esperando su fin… Lo mas seguro era que les pusieran un muy buen castigo por haber hecho lo que hicieron, pero lo curioso era que nadie estaba arrepentido de haber vivido aquella aventura. Ni si quiera Frida, quien minutos antes se encontraba aterrada por la forma en que Laura la miro, no estaba arrepentida de haber ido allí, lo único que le preocupaba era mantener a salvo a Churro, pues la niña se había encariñado demasiado con el perro.

- Aww ¿quien es el perro más bonito? Ven con mamá! – le decía mientras lo acariciaba – no dejare que te separen de mi!

Mientras tanto, los 3 dirigentes se reunieron en una cabaña, para ver que iban a hacer con esos niños.

- Entonces que haremos?

- Yo propongo que los regresemos con sus padres!

- No, eso no lo tomarían como un castigo, tienen que sufrir de alguna manera

- y que tal si…- en eso fue interrumpido, pues alguien toco la puerta, se dirigió a abrir, pero cuando lo hizo, no había nadie, solo en el piso se encontraba un frasco de Guacamole de Los Anglos

- y quien era?

- no lo se, solo dejaron esto

- mmm… guacamole! bueno no puedo pensar en un buen castigo con el estomago vacio – todos se miraron con cara de inseguridad, pero eso no les importo, después de todo ¿Quién va a rechazar un guacamole, y más si es gratis?

Así que los 3 empezaron a comer ese delicioso guacamole, aunque de origen dudoso…

Mientras tanto Manny se encontraba sumamente preocupado por lo que había dicho acerca de Frida, lo más que le preocupaba era saber que era lo que ahora pensaba su amiga de él

- Lo mas seguro es que ya no me quiera hablar, ni si quiera mi quiere ver…

Manny aun estaba pensando en lo que había pasado cuando de repente, el clima, que hacía unos momentos se encontraba muy bien, tuvo un cambio drástico, y de ser un día soleado, paso a ser un día nublado, y unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Mientras tanto, los 3 dirigentes se encontraban en la cabaña, satisfechos, pues se habían comido todo el guacamole

- Ese guacamole estuvo delicioso – comento uno

- ¡Ni dudarlo!

- Pero… me siento un poco mal – decía Laura mientras se miraba en un espejo, su aspecto había cambiado, ahora se veía muy pálida, los otros dos también empezaron a sentirse un poco mal.

Poco a poco sus pieles empezaron a tomar un tono verdoso… convirtiendo a los tres dirigentes en… zombis-guacamole…

Poco a poco el día fue nublándose más y más hasta que parecía que era de noche, pero todo pasó en cuestión de minutos.

Todos se encontraban asustados ante aquel suceso, y todos los niños se reunieron al aire libre, a pesar de que la lluvia caía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

- ¿Qué estará pasando?

- ¡Es el fin del mundo!

- Es por el calentamiento global

Cada quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones, pero de algo estaban seguros, eso no era nada normal, cuando de repente, frente a ellos aparecieron los dirigentes, ahora zombis-guacamole, y atrás de ellos venían nada mas y nada menos que: La Cuervo, El Señor Siniestro y El Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Todos quedaron aun mas aterrados, si esos 3 niños pudieron controlar a 3 adultos, ¿Qué no haría con ellos?

- Es tu fin Rivera- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Manny rápidamente se transformo en El Tigre, y preparo sus garras, estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, lo cual ellos lo notaron y también se prepararon, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un rayo cayó muy cerca de allí, dejando a La Cuervo, El Señor Siniestro, El Dr. Chipotle Jr. y los 3 zombis-guacamole tirados e inconscientes.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

***

_Y hasta aquí! Lo ven? quedo muy… no se como ¬¬_

_u.u Disculpen la lentitud con la que estoy escribiendo, se me escapo la inspiración y la tuve que perseguir XD_

_wow! Manny te felicito! ahora no interrumpiste!_

- Eso significa que ya no te vengaras de mi??

_Estas loco??! claro que me vengaré muajajajaja, lo juré y lo haré_

_ehem, que estén muy bien! ^^ y si pueden dejen un review =)_

_~ LTDJ/Señorita Rivera!_


	8. Maldicion Azteca

_Hola a todos! Pues ya les tengo el capitulo#8! _

_Muajaja Manny, mi venganza esta a punto de empezar_

- Pero no creo que sea tan mala

_A no?? pues quien crees que me ayudo??_

- O_O quien??

_Pues Ghost Steve, a quien le agradezco muchisisisisisisisisisisisis…(5 horas después…)sisisisisisisisisisimo las ideas que me dio ^^_

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 8: Maldición Azteca

Al ver el estado en que se encontraban los villanos, muchos niños aprovecharon para escapar de allí, mientras pudieran, quizá regresar a la Ciudad Milagro ¿cómo? no lo sabían; pero en el caso de Manny, Frida, Tomás, Alejandro, Juanito y Tania habían huido, pero con dirección al bosque, a donde había ido hace unas horas en busca de La Pirámide Dorada. Pero en el camino todos se cuestionaban el origen de ese rayo.

- Yo sigo pensando que es culpa del calentamiento global- decía Juanito, pero nadie creyó que eso fuera parte de cambios climáticos drásticos.

- No, esto no puede ser simplemente un cambio climático, esto es algo más- dijo Manny, aunque sonara extraño, estaba en lo cierto.

- Pero por ahora debemos de buscar un lugar para refugiarnos y que La Cuervo, el Dr. Jalapeño ni el Sr. Siniestro no nos encuentren- propuso Frida, mientras acariciaba a Churro, a lo cual todos accedieron, pues era lo más razonable que podían hacer en esta situación.

- Pero ¿A dónde iremos? Aquí solo es bosque… y bosque… y más bosque – Aunque sonara pesimista, Tania tenía razón, a cualquier lado que miraran estaba cubierto de árboles ¿A dónde irían si estaban en medio de un bosque? Los jóvenes se desanimaron un poco, pero a Manny se le ocurrió un lugar a donde ir.

- ¿Y que tal si regresamos a donde estaba la Pirámide Dorada?

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco o que Rivera? ¿No recuerdas lo que nos sucedió? Ah-ah yo no regreso allí – Ni Alejandro ni ningún otro quería regresar a ese lugar

- Pero entonces ¿Dónde nos ocultamos?- decía Tomas - Creo que no tenemos otra opción, debemos de regresar allí.

Así que los seis emprendieron el camino para llegar a La Pirámide Dorada.

A pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo, y de todo lo que les había sucedido, lograron llegar a salvo a donde se encontraba el hoyo, bajaron cuidadosamente, esperando encontrar todo en ruinas, pero al ver como estaba, se sorprendieron muchísimo.

- ¿Qué no se había derrumbado este lugar?

- ¿Por qué se ve como si nada hubiera pasado?

El estado en que se encontraba el lugar, parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nadie hubiera estado allí. Churro de repente empezó a comportarse de una manera extraña, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, saltó de los brazos de Frida y se fue corriendo. Todos notaron eso, así que fueron detrás del perro. Pasaron exactamente por los mismos lugares, pero todo se encontraba normal, como si nunca se hubiera derrumbado ese lugar. Llegaron a donde se encontraba la Pirámide Dorada, todo lucía igual, incluso un poco mejor, de repente escucharon la voz de un hombre, este se encontraba en la punta de la pirámide, el hombre lucía como todo un guerrero azteca, un Guerrero Jaguar.

- ¿Quién esta allí? – pregunto el hombre

Los niños no sabía que responder, solo se quedaron parados, callados.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – volvió a preguntar el hombre

Nadie se atrevía a contestar la pregunta al hombre, hasta que Manny se armo de valor

- Mi nombre es Manny… – dijo algo temeroso – Manny Rivera

- Es… El Tigre – se dijo hacia si mismo el hombre, algo temeroso, pero luego continuo – Mi nombre es Elhuicatl y soy un Guerrero Jaguar, mi misión proteger a aquel que se atreva a despertar la maldición de Tezcatlipoca

- Qué cosa de quien? – pregunto Frida, la niña no había entendido ni una palabra

- **NO SABEN LA MALDICION DE TEZCATLIPOCA**??! – dijo gritando y enojado Elhuicatl

- Eeeeh nop – contesto Manny

El hombre suspiro, y continuó hablando:

– Hace miles de años, hubo una guerra entre los dioses, Tezcatlipoca contra Quetzalcoatl y esta guerra casi causa la destrucción del mundo, hasta que Coatlicue puso fin a la guerra, pero Tezcatlipoca no quedo muy contento con esto, así que en secreto construyó este lugar, donde guardó los mas grandes tesoros jamás vistos, sabiendo que la ambición llevaría a los hombres a buscarla. El tesoro mas preciado es la "Serpiente de oro", y quien se atreviera a tocarla o intentar llevársela desencadenaría toda la maldad del reino de las tinieblas y traería consigo desgracias para el mundo.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos al escuchar la maldición, excepto Frida que seguía sin entender palabra alguna.

- Aja, pero quien es Tezcatlipoca?? – le pregunto la niña

- Tezcatlipoca es el dios del cielo nocturno, la luna y las estrellas, señor del fuego y de la muerte – le contesto Elhuicatl

- Y Quetzalcoatl?

- El rival de Tezcatlipoca

- Y Coatlicue??

- La madre de los dioses

- Solo tengo una duda… existen los ovnis??

- **Frida!!! **– gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Que?? Solo quería saber!! – contestó Frida tratando de defenderse.

- Y señor, - dijo Manny – eso que tiene que ver con nosotros??

- Pues ustedes fueron los que despertaron la maldición al querer robar "La serpiente de oro"

Todos voltearon a ver a tomas con cara de "ya ni la riegas, todo esto fue tu culpa".

- Y dice la leyenda que se quien iba a romper esta maldición iba a ser un valeroso guerrero y tu, Manny, eres ese guerrero.

- Yo?? – pregunto algo asustado – como voy a ser un valeroso guerrero si ni si quiera sé si ser héroe o villano!!

- Tú serás el más grande guerrero azteca, mejor que un Caballero Águila o un Guerrero Jaguar, tú eres un Guerrero Tigre.

Elhuicatl sacó un rollo, parecía ser un códice y se lo mostró a Manny

- Aquí se encuentra toda la historia de nuestro pueblo, la guerra que hubo hace miles de años, el viaje de Aztlán hacia Tenochtitlán, y también dice que un día nacería un guerrero mas fuerte que nadie, un Guerrero Tigre y al verte me di cuenta que tú eres ese.

Manny ahora comprendía la seriedad del asunto, era su deber terminar con todo eso.

- Pero como voy a pelear contra el o esa cosa?

- Hay varias señales antes de que Tezcatlipoca ataque, la primera sería una serie de cambios climáticos drásticos, la segunda es que Tezcatlipoca reunirá a un ejército de humanos para que lo ayuden, deben de evitar esto, si no, Tezcatlipoca se volverá mas poderoso y será mas difícil de derrotar, y por ninguna razón dejen que Tezcatlipoca entre en contacto con "La Serpiente de oro" sino, se volverá prácticamente invencible.

- Y hay algo mas?

- Pues es lo único que sé, ah, olvidaba y si sales vivo de esta, tu mejor amiga te esperara pues ella es tu verdadero amor.

Frida se sonrojó al oír eso, Manny mucho más, y eso hizo enojar a Alejandro y Tania solo se entristeció un poco, pero a Manny le preocupo aun mas la frase "Y si sales vivo de esta"…

- Creo que es hora de que enfrentes tu destino, gran Tigre – le dijo Elhuicatl

Manny solo asintió y Elhuicatl le entregó "La Serpiente de oro". Empezaron el camino de regreso, todos iban callados y Manny iba muy pensativo, no sabía ni como vencerlos, pero lo tenía que hacer. Por fin llegaron y subieron, uno por uno, Manny fue el ultimo en salir. El día había llegado a su fin, ahora todo el lugar estaba oscuro.

- Algún día tú sabrás que camino escoger, pero recuerda que siempre serás El Tigre – le dijo Elhuicatl.

Con esto se despidieron de Elhuicatl y Churro se quedó con él, y los niños ahora regresaban a donde estaba el campamento.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

***

_Y hasta aquí!! jajaja Manny tendrá que romper la maldición azteca XD_

_Y nuevamente, Ghost Steve, muchaaaaasss graaacias por ayudarme!! _

_Espero que estén muy bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! Se cuidan! Un besote! ^^_

_LTDJ/Señorita Rivera!_


	9. Espejo Humeante

_Hola a todos!! Mil gracias por sus reviews!! y ahora el capitulo#9! Disculpen la tardanza, no me llegaba la inspiración, me la pasaba jugando Super Mario 64, me traume con Meteoro XD etc!_

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 9: Espejo Humeante

Después de varias horas, por fin La Cuervo, Dr. Chipotle Jr. y El Señor Siniestro, quienes debido al impacto del rayo se habían destransformado, y los tres zombies-guacamoles había despertado.

- Que rayos me paso? – preguntaba Zoe

- Auch, no lo sé – decía Diego sobándose la cabeza

Los zombies-guacamole también habían recuperado su forma original, y ahora los tres adultos se preguntaban lo que les había sucedido, pues no recordaban nada de lo que les había sucedido.

- No vuelvo a comer guacamole en mi vida!!

- Pero que paso??

- No lo se! Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que empezamos a comer guacamole, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

Los tres adultos miraron a los niños, quienes estaban un poco nerviosos

- eeeh hola

- Quienes son ustedes??

- Pues… soy… somos – Sergio volteo a ver a Zoe y Diego, muy nervioso, no sabia que excusa inventarles, y no podía revelarles sus identidades villanescas, pero se le ocurrió una idea – somos sus conciencias… - Zoe se golpeo su cabeza con su mano, pues nadie creería esa patética excusa que había inventado – y yo me llamo Sergio.

- Ah como yo! – dijo el otro Sergio – un momento!, conciencia… ya me morí?

- Lo que quiso decir Sergio – dijo Zoe – es que…

- Un momento ¿Cuál Sergio? – preguntó Laura

- Si ¿cual? Sergio grande, o Sergio bajito

- No soy bajito! – trato de defenderse el Sr. Siniestro

- Sergio bajito – continúo Zoe

- Pero no soy bajito! solo soy de corta estatura!

- Que no es lo mismo?

- Para mi que sí

- Basta! – gritó Zoe muy molesta – No somos sus conciencias, solo somos tres inocentes niños que se perdieron en el bosque – los tres adultos se le quedaron viendo con cara de incredulidad – Ok, no somos inocentes

- Un momento… y donde están todos? – preguntaron, a todos lados donde veían, no había otra persona más que ellos.

- Escaparon – contestó Diego

- Escapar? y como de qué?

- Emm pues vera…

Zoe no pudo terminar de hablar, por que de la nada, una niebla oscura empezó a cubrirlos, el ambiente empezó a sentirse frío, todos estaban asustados, y mas aun cuando escucharon una voz escalofriante que les hablaba.

- Silencio!

Frente a ellos apareció una figura, lo que parecía ser un hombre, pero vestido como un rey azteca. Zoe, Diego y Sergio se transformaron cada uno, en La Cuervo, Dr. Chipotle Jr. y El Señor Siniestro, no les importaba que los dirigentes los vieran, lo único que querían era defenderse de ese hombre, pues en su mirada se reflejaba maldad, una sed de venganza enorme, algo que ni siquiera habían visto en el villano mas peligroso que pudiera existir.

- ¿Quien es usted? – pregunto Zoe

- **Dije Silencio! **– Contesto aun más molesto el hombre, se les quedó viendo detenidamente a los seis, y luego continúo – Me servirán de mucho – les dijo con una malvada sonrisa

- ¿Servirle? ¿de qué? – preguntó Sergio

Tan pronto como termino de hablar Sergio, a su alrededor empezaron a ver que se reunían todos los demás niños del campamento, pero no se veían nada bien, tenían la piel mas pálida, y su cara con una expresión muy seria, los ojos mirando siempre hacia el frente; el hombre empezó a decir algo, los 6 no entendían nada de lo que decía, parecía ser otro idioma, el aire empezó a soplar con gran fuerza, los demás campistas repetían lo que el hombre decía, Zoe pudo reconocer algunas palabras, estaba segura que lo había escuchado antes

- ¿Que rayos esta diciendo?

- No lo se

- Es un hechizo azteca! – exclamo Zoe

- ¿Hechizo? ¿Azteca? ¿como lo sabes?

- Lo que esta diciendo esta en náhuatl, el lenguaje que hablaban los aztecas

- ¿Pero como sabes que es un hechizo?

- Por que ya lo había visto antes

- ¿A si? ¿en donde?

-Eso no les incumbe, el punto es que…

Zoe no siguió hablando, empezó a ponerse mas pálida de lo que estaba, y su mirada estaba como la de los demás, perdida, los 5 se quedaron mirando como se transformaba en otra mas de ejercito que el hombre estaba formando y poco a poco, ellos también iban a hacer parte.

En otro lugar del bosque estaban Manny y los demás chicos, se habían dado cuenta de que el clima había cambiado, de nuevo, sabían que no tardaban en enfrentarse a Tezcatlipoca, así que empezaron a idear un plan.

- Primero lo primero, debemos evitar que ese señor o lo que sea, tenga la víbora dorada – dijo Frida

-Es "La Serpiente de oro" – le corrigió Tania – verdad que si Manny?

- Serpiente de oro, víbora dorada, como sea, no es momento para discusiones, debemos pensar en un buen plan – les dijo Tomás

- Entonces alguno de nosotros debe de proteger "La Serpiente de oro" – propuso Alejandro

- Si es verdad lo que dice Alejandro – dijo Manny – todos se quedaron mirando con asombro a Manny y a Alejandro, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo

- Gracias Rivera, pero si tú vas a estar peleando contra ese señor, uno de nosotros debe de cuidar a la estatua, ¿que tal tu Tomas?

- ¿Yo? creo que seria mejor que tu la cuidaras

- No inventes! yo no! ¿tu Tania?

- Tampoco!! que sea Frida!!

- ¿Yo? Lo único que cuidaría con mi vida serian los churros

- Eso nos deja solo a… Juanito!! tu debes de cuidar "La Serpiente de oro"!

- Yo? pero… pero…

- Nada de peros, siempre me has dicho que quieres ser un héroe, ahora es el momento de demostrarlo- le dijo Manny

- Esta bien, yo la cuidare! - Manny le entregó a Juanito la figura.

Los chicos siguieron caminado hacia su destino, pero antes de llegar, Frida tuvo un presentimiento muy extraño.

-Oigan… creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí – les dijo

- Pero ¿por que? si ya casi llegamos – dijo Juanito

- No lo se, pero siento que lo mejor es irnos de aquí – Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, los seis se vieron rodeados de todos los niños del campamento.

- ¡Miren! ¡Aquí están nuestros amigos! ¡Hola chicos! - dijo Alejandro pero se extraño al ver que ninguno de ellos le contestaba, e incluso ninguno se movia, parecían ser unos zombies.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que atrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre, el mismo que Zoe y los demás habían visto.

- Hola se-señor ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó Juanito con un poco de miedo.

- Yo soy Tezcatlipoca, El Gran Espejo Humeante.

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la macabra voz que les hablaba y más al saber quien era, excepto Frida, a quien se le había parecido gracioso su nombre

- Jejeje – decía entre risitas Frida - ¿A quien se le ocurriría llamarse "Espejo Humeante"? jajaja

- ¡Silencio mocosa! Uno momento…-dijo a la vez que miraba a Manny - ¿Tu eres el Gran Guerrero Tigre? – le preguntó en tono sarcástico el hombre, pero con una sonrisa malvada

- Si señor - le contesto valientemente Manny

- Pues prepárate a tu fin…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

***

_Y hasta aquí le dejo!! el siguiente capitulo quizá sea el ultimo!! o quizá no… sip será el ultimo... o no?? jejeje ya lo verán, pero lo que si les puedo decir, es que ya casi se acaba este fic, y aunque tengo ideas para otros fics, lo mas probable es que ya no siga escribiendo y por eso hice un "poll" y me encantaría su opinión ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	10. Invencible

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por sus votos en el poll! Eso me ayudo bastante, no solo a seguir con este fanfic, sino también me inspiro a escribir otros de El Tigre, y también de otra caricatura: "Meteoro La Nueva Generación" _

_Y aquí esta el capitulo numero 10! Me había ausentado un rato de por aca, y creo que no podre leer sus fics, la razón es que empeze mi servicio social (no tengo idea de por que eso es obligatorio ¬¬) Asi que quizá no me vean/lean mucho =(_

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 10: Invencible

Noche en la Ciudad Milagro. Rodolfo caminaba un poco preocupado de un lado a otro en la sala, tenia un raro presentimiento, sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero lo que mas le atemorizaba, era que todo lo que el presentía, tenia que ver con su hijo.

- Ya Rodolfo, el niño esta bien, haciendo el mal – le dijo Granpapi tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero sus palabras mas lo alteraron

- ¿Mi hijo haciendo el mal? Ese no es el punto, algo malo esta pasando con Manny, algo extraño esta pasando en el campamento – dijo muy seriamente Rodolfo

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – pregunto Granpapi

- No lo se, hay algo que me dice… - Rodolfo no pudo terminar de hablar, María había entrado rápidamente a la casa, se veía muy pálida y muy agitada.

- Manny esta en problemas – y diciendo esto se desmayo, Rodolfo alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos y delicadamente la acostó sobre el sillón de la sala. Minutos después lograron reanimarla, pero ella aun seguía muy alterada.

- ¡Rodolfo! Tenemos que ayudar a Manny, esta en problemas y…-

-Tranquila, María, dime por que piensas eso

- ¡Alguien quiere matar a nuestro hijo! – le contesto con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Pero ¿quien? ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto muy preocupado su ex-esposo

- Hace años leí un libro de leyendas y allí decía algo acerca de la maldición de Tezcatlipoca, por mucho tiempo crei que eso era mentira, pero desde hace unos días, después que Manny se fue a ese campamento, volví a ver ese libro, y según todo lo que esta pasando ahora… ¡es igual a lo que dice la leyenda!

- Pero ¿como sabes que quieren lastimar a nuestro pequeño?

- No lo se, es un presentimiento. Ay Rodolfo, mejor vamos a ver a Manny

- Me parece buena idea. Papi ¿nos acompañas?

- Si, no puedo permitir que alguien le haga daño a mi nieto.

Asi, los tres emprendieron el viaje hasta el campamento en donde estaba Manny e incluso hasta Burro y el Sr. Chappi se fueron con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Manny se había asustado al oir las palabras que había dicho ese hombre

- Pues prepárate a tu fin…

Ahora Manny no sabia que hacer, no sabia a donde ir, estaba paralizado por el miedo que tenia.

- ¡Jamás podrás derrotar al Gran Guerrero Tigre!

Escucharon detrás de ellos una voz conocida, era Elhuicatl

- ¿Tu? Crei que habías muerto – le dijo el hombre

- El te derrotara Tezcatlipoca

- Ja-ja no me hagas reir

Elhuicatl se acerco hasta donde estaba Manny y los otros chicos

- Ustedes vayan detrás de esos arboles y ocúltense, cuando te de la señal, sales y lo derrotas

- ¿Y como hare eso?

- Tu mismo lo sabes El Tigre – le contesto Elhuicatl

Asi que Elhuicatl se acerco hasta donde estaba Tezcatlipoca y empezaron a luchar entre si, pero Tezcatlipoca era mas fuerte que el y muy fácilmente logro derrotarlo. Elhuicatl quedo en el piso, muy debilitado, que no pudo dale la señal a Manny para que atacara y ahora este, al ver la derrota, sintió un gran temor, que no pudo moverse, los demás chicos vieron que aquel malvado hombre se acercaba hacia ellos y salieron corriendo, Manny seguía parado allí, pero noto que en ese momento el no quería a Manny o a cualquier otro chico, sino estaba persiguiendo a Juanito, quien traía "La Serpiente de oro". Juanito se dio cuenta de eso, pero mientras mas corría, el hombre mas lo perseguía, volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio que el hombre lo seguía de muy cerca, Juanito cerro sus ojos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual fue un error, pues mas adelante estaba una roca con la cuan tropezó y dejo caer "La Serpiente de oro". Tezcatlipoca corrió hasta donde estaba la figura la tomo, y asi sucedió lo peor, empezó a ser envuelto en lo que parecía humo negro y vieron como se transformaba en una creatura mitad hombre mitad jaguar

- **¡Ahora soy invencible muajajajaja!**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

***

_El siguiente capitulo será el ultimo!! jejeje. Espero que estén muy bien, y si pueden, los invito a leer mi fanfic de "Meteoro La Nueva Generacion" titulado "Se busca novia" ^^_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	11. Guerrero Tigre

_Hola mis queridos lectores! pues por fin les traigo el ultimo capitulo! n.n muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fanfic, principalmente a Ghost Steve quien me dio muchas ideas para este fic, y a PityRija, que aunque no esta en fanfiction, tambien me fue de gran ayuda :D y a todos los que me dejaron algun comentario, en serio, los aprecio mucho. Gracias a Todos :D_

_**El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez, los dioses aztecas son propiedad de… los aztecas o_o y los demas personajes chafas son mios y de PityRija:D**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**CAMPAMENTO"**

Capitulo 10: Guerrero Tigre

- **¡Ahora soy invencible muajajajaja! – **Gritaba mientras soltaba una risa maléfica el ahora transformado Tezcatlipoca, quien tenía un aspecto aterrador: media unos tres metros y la mitad de su cuerpo era como un hombre fornido pero la otra mitad era como si fuera un animal, un jaguar, pero el pelaje de color azul oscuro, mientras que los demas chicos, ahora convertidos en una especie de zombies permanencias detras de el, con la mirada perdida, en silencio.

- ¡Changos! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – se preguntaba hacia si mismo el chico moreno, no sabia que hacer y estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos ideando algún plan que no se dio cuenta que Tezcatlipoca se estaba dirigiendo hacia el y estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba por detrás

- ¡Manny! ¡Corre! – le grito Elhuicatl, quien a pesar de estar sumamente agotado, lo había salvado del ataque del monstro. Manny corrió lo mas que pudo, no tenia una dirección fija, solo corría sin rumbo, tratando de esquivar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, cuando a lo lejos vio a su familia, su papa, su mama, su abuelo y sus dos mascotas

- ¡**Mijo**! – Grito María con todas sus fuerzas al ver a Manny ser perseguido por esa espantosa criatura

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Granpapi! ¡Corran! – les advirtió Manny a su familia, quien sin entender lo que estaba pasando obedeció al niño

- ¡Manny! ¡Que esta pasando aquí! – pregunto su padre

- Larga historia papá, luego te cuento, si salimos vivos… - le contesto a su padre mientras todos corrían para alejarse de allí. Mientras mas corrian mas se alejaban de allí, pues aunque aquella horrible criatura era muy ágil, su lado humano aun seguía siendo un estorbo y rápidamente Tezcatlipoca se cansó.

Mientras los Rivera seguían corriendo miraron hacia atrás y aunque Tezcatlipoca los había dejado de perseguir ellos seguían corriendo y detrás de ellos venían los demás chicos quienes siguieron a Manny y su familia creyendo que tenían algún plan, hasta llegar detrás unos enormes arboles, los cuales les servian de refugio.

- ¡Manny! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la chica Suarez a su amigo muy preocupada por lo que minutos antes habían vivido

- Si estoy bien, pero necesitamos un plan para derrotar a Tezcatlipoca

- ¿Aun no tienes un plan? – Preguntaron Juanito y el resto del grupo a Manny, con ojos tristes, pensando que quizá ya no había ninguna esperanza y que pronto llegaría su fin

- ¿Plan para que? ¿Quién es ese tal Tezcaquiensabequecosa? ¡Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera! ¡En que lio te has metido ahora! – Pregunto el superhéroe White Pantera pidiendo alguna explicación

- Calmate Rodolfo y deja que el niño nos explique – intento calmarlo su ex-esposa

- – Dijo lo mas rapidamente posible la chica peliazul para evitar que etendieran todo y evitarse algunos castigos mas.

- ¡QUE HICIERON QUE! – Grito furioso White Pantera, al parecer el plan de Frida no habia resultado como ella queria

- Papá, calmate, lo importante ahorita es derrotar a Tezcatlipoca antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo el chico mientras intentaba localizar a la bestia quien ahora se hallaba buscando a El Tigre, cuando noto que no soltaba la Serpiente Dorada y asumió que esa era su fuente de energía.

- ¡Eso es! – gritó triunfalmente El Tigre al tener una maravillosa idea

- ¿Tienes algun plan? – Preguntaros los demas chicos

- Si, veran, Tezcatlipoca se hizo mas poderoso cuando toco la Serpiente Dorada, asi que si se la quitamos quiza lo podamos derrotar.

- ¡Ese es un gran plan Manny! – dijo Tania, junto con varios chicos que tambien estaba de acuerdo

- Miren primero tenemos que distraer a Tezcatlipoca

- De eso me encargo yo – Se ofrecio Juanito

- Y despues quiza lanzar algun objeto que pueda tomar La Serpiente Dorada – Todos empezaron a preguntarse que clase de objeto les serviria, pues nadie queria arriesgarse a estar cerca del mounstro- Algo asi como… - siguio hablando Manny al tiempo en que miraba alrededor, hasta que su vista se poso en un objeto perfecto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Eso es! lo encontre! El objeto perfecto es... ¡El Señor Chapi! – Grito emocionado El Tigre

- Pero Manny… es solo una ave que no sabe decir mas que "¡Viva Pantalones!"

- ¡Viva Pantalones!

- Pero aunque no parezca muy inteligente… - Explico Manny, a la vez que El Señor Chapi lo interrumpia con su habitual frase

- ¡Viva Pantalones!

-…en verdad muchas veces nos ha sido util…

- ¡Viva Pantalones!

-…y yo confio en el…

- ¡Viva Pantalones!

- Entonces que dices Señor Chapi, ¿Aceptas tu mision?

- ¡Viva Pantalones!

- Muy bien

- Pero que haremos con los zombies – Pregunto preocupado Alejandro – no podemos lastimarlos pues son nuestros amigos

- Es cierto – comento Maria – Pero ellos no son zombies, aun siguen con vida, solo que estan bajo los efectos de una especie de hechizo azteca. Eso dejenmelo a mí, conozco cual es la solucion, lo lei en un libro ¡Es un hecho! - dijo al tiempo en que sacaba un libro llamado "Remedios para hechizos aztecas"

- Gracias mamá – dijo el moreno al momento que abrazaba a su querida madre – Entonces cuando le hayamos quitado la Serpiente a este tipo, Papá, Granpapi y yo lo atacaremos, los demas ayuden a mi mamá. ¿Estan listos?

- ¡SI! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

La primera parte del plan estaba a punto de empezar, Juanto salio de los arboles y con mucha precaucion volteo a los lados para localizar al gran mounstro, y cuando lo vio, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para llamar su atencion, y cuando estuvo cerca de el empezo a gritarles cosas como "Tonto" "No puedes atraparme" en una actitud burlona, lo cual hizo que se enojara y empezo a perseguirlo, sin darse cuenta que Maria y los demas habian llegado donde estaba su pequeño ejercito de zombies y empezaron a decir algunas palabras en nahuatl _(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: No pude ponerlas en nahualt, lo siento D: pero apenas lo estoy estudiando)_ las cuales repetian los demas, y cuando terminaron de decirlas, todos regresaron a la normalidad, aunque no recordaban nada de lo que les habia pasado, y se asustaron al ver la bestia, pero Maria y los demas los llevaron a un lugar seguro detrás de unas enormes rocas y les explicaron lo sucedido. Mientras tanto Juanito ya habia captado toda la atencion Tezcatlipoca y este no se dio de que El Tigre habia lanzado a toda velocidad al Señor Chapi, quien logro quitarle la Serpiente Dorada y perderse entre lo alto de unos arboles, asi que no supo que paso con la figura, solo se dio cuenta que se la habian quitado pues sus fuerzas se acababan rapidamente, fue cuando se percato de que le habia sido arrebatada la Serpiente Dorada. Rapidamente White Pantera, Puma Loco y El Tigre corrian hacia el y empezaron a atacar, pero aun asi la fuerza de Tezcatlipoca era mucho mas grande que la de ellos tres juntos, fue cuando El Tigre recordo las palabras de Elhuicatl "Tú eres un Guerrero Tigre","Tu mismo lo sabes El Tigre" y lo hicieron reflexionar

- Papá, Granpapi, vayanse – les grito Manny

- No te dejaremos solo hijo

- Esto lo tengo que resolver yo solo – White Pantera volteo a ver a su padre y ambos se alejaron de alli. El Tigre retrocedio un poco, lo suficiente para ver a la gran bestia furiosa y empezo a hablar.

- Si esto ya estaba escrito, ¡se cumplira! Por eso ¡**Antiguo espiritu de el Jaguar, el Aguila y El Tigre, te necesito! – **al decir esto una gran luz verde lo empezo a rodear al momento que a su derecha se formaba una gran figura de luz amarilla en forma de aguila, y una luz naranja a su derecha en forma de jaguar, y detrás de el seguia la luz verde que tomaba la forma de un gran tigre iba llenando todo el lugar, Tezcatlipoca se empezo a llenar de temor y su en su rostro se veia gran miedo al tiempo en que se iba desintegrando por la gran luz verde que lo rodeo, mientras El Tigre rugia lo mas que podia, y una gran explosion se escuchó y todos los presentes se tuvieron que refugiar.

Cuando todo termino, empezaron a salir poco a poco, la primera en salir fue Frida desesperada por buscar a su amigo quien se hayaba tirado en el lugar en donde estaba.

- ¡Manny! ¿Estas bien? – dijo mientras corria y se hincaba para sostenerlo entre sus brazos

- Ouch – se quejo el muchacho por unas heridas que se habia hecho, pero nada graves – Claro que si, despues de todo soy El Tigre – bromeo mientras Frida lo ayudaba a levantarse, cuando por fin estuvieron de frente ella lo abrazo fuerte, pues estaba alegra de que todo hubiera pasado. Solo fueron interrumpidos por una voz que escucharon

- Bien hecho El Tigre – Manny volteo y vio a Elhuicatl, el estaba con una expresion tranquila y una sonrisa en su rostro, Manny tambien sonrio

- Adios – fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse poco a poco.

- Gracias por todo – fue lo unico que Manny le dijo antes de que se desvaneciera por completo. Sus familares lo rodearon y lo empezaron a abrazar pues todo habia salido bien.

Dias despues Manny y Frida caminaban rumbo al parque de diversiones pues aunque se habia perdido de la inauguracion de la "Montaña Rusa del Dolor" aun podian disfrutarla. Y en el camino aprovechaban para platicar de lo que habia sucedido en dias anteriores

- ¿Entonces con esto quiere decir que ya te decidiste ser héroe o villano? – pregunto la chica

- Pues no lo se – contesto el moreno – Creo que por ahora yo solo quiero ser… El Tigre – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Frida con delicadez y ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

- ¡Genial! – fue lo unico que dijo Frida. Ahora los dos estarian juntos por siempre, eso no lo podian cambiar ni aunque el mundo estuviera en peligro, pero eso no les importaba, ellos estarian felices juntos.

**Fi…**

- ¡Un momento! y ¿donde esta el señor Chappi?

En lo más alto de un árbol, en el bosque fuera de la Ciudad Milagro se encontraba el pobre Señor Chappi, quien colgando, atorado entre las ramas y aun sosteniendo la pequeña estatua de la serpiente dorada, aunque ahora parecia diferente, pues era solo una pieza de barro; y esperando a que alguien se apiadara de el y lo bajara, y solo pudo decir una cosa:

- ¡Viva Pantalones!

**FIN**

* * *

_Ta-ran! asi quedo XD Con un inicio medio raro y el final… _

_-Si te quedo chafa ¬¬_

_-Osh ¬¬ a ti nadiienn te pregunto¬¬ xD Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, y si no, pos ni modo. Estaba pesando en hacerle un final alternativo ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren hacer sufrir mas a Manny? :D (sale el lado sadico de DJ)_

_- NO, POR FAVOR NOOO!_

_Cobarde xD_

_- A MI NADIE ME LLAMA COBARDE! ASI QUE, ¡ADELANTE! PUEDO SOPORTAR CUALQUIER FIC_

_Ya dijiste! Aunque tardaria en escribirlo, pero las ideas son bien recibidas :D y si ustedes lo escriben mejor! Asi que siquieren aser sufrir a Manny, aquí tienen una oportunidad_

_-Oh-oh D:_

_Muajajaja coffcoff Y les quería decir ultimamente he estado muy ausente de por aquí,y por eso no he leido sus fanfics, y aunque tenia algunas ideas en mente, no creo poder realizarlas, pero quien sabe, quizas vean mas adelente algun fic de El Tigre, aunque por el momento estoy en otro proyecto de "Meteoro La Nueva Generación". Y eso es todo por esta ocacion. Muchas gracias a todos por todo su apoyo – _Señorita Rivera


End file.
